


Gay Chicken

by t_dragon



Series: Urban Dictionary Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: As well as attraction, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Don't Try This At Home, It's all honestly very gay, Lu Han in Denial, M/M, Minor Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Peer Pressure, Seriously don't do it kids, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Luhan is a Manly Straight Dude, whilst Minseok is just a simple man tired of Luhan's "manly" bullshit who plays along when Baekhyun comes up with a scheme to expose the Chinese man. Maybe the "Straight" part is conditional, and maybe it has nothing to do with the "Manly" part...





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm very much using Luhan's obsession with manliness as a plot point, both to make a joke and a statement. Seriously, guys, don't give in to toxic masculinity! And also don't give in to peer pressure like this, this is a work of fiction and plotted by me, so it takes the twists and turns I want it to, whilst attempting this in reality can lead to some really serious bad stuff! So don't do it! And to those who don't know what 'gay chicken' is, it will be explained in the fic. Or google it, UD has several good explanations. I'm also sick, so sorry about the mess, heh...  
> Anywho, with the warnings and stuff out of the way, please do proceed if you so wish!

 “Luhan, truth or dare?”

 Luhan looked up to find Baekhyun smirking at him, eyes sparkling even in the low light. He was a wicked boy, this much Luhan knew, very cunning and capable. Terrifying, honestly.

 But Luhan was very manly, and would not back down from the challenge clear in Baekhyun’s eyes - Luhan had been picking truth the few times he had been picked so far, so it was time to go for the second alternative.

 Come hell or high water.

 “Dare,” Luhan spoke up, voice ringing clear, maybe a bit too loud as he put all of the bravery he could muster into it. As well as the slight tipsiness he was currently feeling.

 Baekhyun’s smirk curled even higher, looking like the prince of the underworld in all of his eyelined glory and artfully tousled hair. The black, thick-netted shirt thrown over a black sleeveless t-shirt that showed off his surprisingly broad shoulders, coupled with a choker and striped pants only helped further the dark look, and Luhan would not need much to be convinced that the younger was actually a demon of some sort.

 “Oh my, finally picking dare, well then…,” Baekhyun murmured with one finger tapping his lips, voice still loud enough to carry over the music, sounding immensely pleased, and the warning bells were going off inside of Luhan’s mind. “Let’s see what we can come up with…”

 Luhan could not hold back a snort at that, knowing full well that Baekhyun already had something planned. It was in his very _nature_ , and claiming differently was foolish.

 Droopy eyes turned back to Luhan, one eyebrow raised, and maybe it had been stupid of Luhan to snort, but what was done was done. Now all he could do was to take the punishment like a man, without complaining, and that was what Luhan intended to do.

 “Pick someone to play gay chicken with.”

 Stiffening, Luhan just stared at Baekhyun, unsure he had heard right. But as Baekhyun stared back, gaze just as steady and challenging as before - if not more - Luhan knew that no, he had not heard wrong, nor had Baekhyun been joking.

 Gay chicken, for those who do not know, is a game wherein two people try to outdo each other in various forms, until one chickened out and was declared the ‘gay chicken’. The gay part came from it being played by two straight but same-gendered people - in this case Luhan and another man - trying to through not-so-straight actions freak the other part out enough for them to pull back and call quits. And become the gay chicken.

 “Unless you’re too scared…?”

 Snapping back to reality, Luhan scowled, hiding behind his bravado.

 “Of course not! Why would I be?” Luhan scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting up a bit straighter.

 He did not like the twinkling in Baekhyun’s eyes at all.

 “I don’t know, thought that maybe _super manly Luhan_ might have a problem with that kind of stuff…,” Baekhyun said, shrugging lightly, and Luhan knew, could _feel_ , that he was being played, easily led straight into a trap, but he could not help himself.

 Because Luhan was very prideful, and very impulsive, _especially_ when it came to things regarding his manliness. He had a sort of complex about it, truth be told, though he most of the time insisted that this was not true.

 “I’m secure enough in myself and my sexuality!” Luhan retorted.

 Which was a big, fat lie.

 “Okay then, babe, show us what you got,” Baekhyun quipped, and Luhan really did not like the amused smile he was sporting.

 “Fine, whatever,” Luhan muttered under his breath, before looking around.

 What even should he be looking for? What made a good competitor for this particular game? Luhan had no idea, so he simply decided to go with his what his gut was telling him.

 Scanning the room and the people nearby, Luhan immediately ruled Baekhyun out. He was not sure about Baekhyun’s sexuality, but he knew the younger played around with both boys and girls, and even if he had not, he was way too touchy-feely with people for Luhan to feel like he had a chance at winning.

 Jongdae, Baekhyun’s best friend and soul twin, was very much the same, though Luhan was pretty sure Jongdae at least was straight. But considering how close he had seen Jongdae and Baekhyun, Luhan felt he did not want to take any chances.

 Then there was Yixing, dancing away in the corner, but he and Luhan were close friends, and they would probably just end up having to end with a draw, none getting the upper hand. Dancing with Yixing were two other boys, who Luhan had heard some about - complete heartbreakers on campus, but Luhan knew that at least one of them was vocally gay. Which left only the tan boy with the plush lips, so Luhan quickly made a mental note about him.

 Moving on, Luhan found Kris giggling over something in another corner, but Luhan would rather die than try anything with him. It was one thing with Yixing, but Luhan and Wu Yifan had been friends for so long that he knew they would both be making various disgusted faces at each other and break down laughing instead. So that was a no. Next to Kris was Junmyeon, apparently giggling at the same thing that had Kris giggling, but he was already very much taken, and Luhan did not dare ask his girlfriend for permission to feel her boyfriend up. Bae Joohyun was beautiful and a true sweetheart, but she was also very scary when she wanted to.

 Luhan did not even bother doing more than sweep his eyes over Tao, since the boy was very much gay, instead quickly moving on.

 Moving on, and finding Baekhyun and Jongdae’s other accomplice, the very lanky Chanyeol. Luhan had no idea about his sexuality, but considering he was as thick as thieves with Baekhyun and Jongdae, Luhan would not be surprised if that did not matter anyway. But he still made a mental note about him.

 Sitting in the circle, playing alongside Luhan and the rest, was Kyungsoo, the short and adorable, yet scary, fourth member of Baekhyun’s little group. He was not as much a “full-time member” as he was an “occasional member”, but still very close with the other three. He had also been forced to kiss Baekhyun for his dare, and had done so rather easily and messily, so Luhan did not want to risk that.

 And then there was only one man left in the vicinity, a same-aged classmate of Luhan’s. Round cheeks, cat-like eyes and quiet personality, Minseok was apparently older brother or cousin or some shit of Jongdae, this being the reason for him attending these parties. He did not particularly look like he was enjoying himself, mostly just staying to himself, sipping slowly, and silently watching everyone around him. Luhan had a feeling that the other was a bit awkward, maybe a little bit shy, only smiling softly whenever Jongdae and the rest tried to coax him into doing stuff. Like he had when they had decided to play Truth or Dare, shaking his head no when they asked if he wanted to join, soft smile in place.

 Minseok was pretty cute, actually, in that soft, mochi kind of way, reminding Luhan of baozi. And Luhan _loved_ baozi. So maybe he would be a good opponent? Someone Luhan could actually grope without feeling too bad, but with a shy enough personality that he would hopefully quickly give in and leave Luhan winning?

 Yes, Luhan was very much aware of his plans on using the seemingly very kind boy, and he was feeling slightly guilty about it, but… Baekhyun had activated his inner sore loser, and now there was no going back!

 “Do you have any possible men in mind?” Baekhyun asked once Luhan looked back at him, looking like he was trying to contain his glee. He was not doing a particularly good job. “Considering Soo’s dare, me and him are out of question, Zitao and Sehun as well for obvious reasons-”

 “As is Junmyeon, also for obvious reasons,” Luhan continued, very much noticing the small yet very pleased smile on Joohyun’s lips, “I refuse to try anything with Kris because that would end in a mess, as would me and Yixing, though that could be a fun show… Jongdae has no respect for personal boundaries, so I’m going to save myself that pain-”

 “Wow, rude!”

 “-so that leaves Chanyeol, the tanned guy dancing, and Minseok,” Luhan finished, completely disregarding Jongdae’s whining.

 Smirking, Baekhyun did not look away from Luhan as he slowly nodded his head, and there was this tiny little pinprick inside of Luhan’s heart that whispered a warning, though for what, Luhan did not know.

 “Well, then, let’s see if anyone is a good match!” Baekhyun exclaimed, finally breaking gazes with Luhan to glance over at Chanyeol. “Let’s start with you first, Chanyeol-ah?”

 Chuckling, Chanyeol turned to look at Luhan, shaking his head. “I _do_ like girls, but I lost my virginity to Baek, and he was not an isolated incident. I’m bi, so I think that disqualifies me.”

 Luhan nodded at that, because he had sort of expected that anyway.

 “So, one down, two to go,” Baekhyun picked up again, for some reason glancing over at Kyungsoo of all people, before tilting his head back to call out across the room, making Luhan frown. “Jongin sweetie, can you come here for a moment?”

 The tanned guy who had been dancing with Yixing and the other dude came to a stop, looking over at Baekhyun in confusion, but nevertheless moving over. Putting his hands on the backrest of the sofa was Baekhyun was seated in, he looked over the people gathered for the game, before looking down at Baekhyun beneath him, making Luhan _suspicious_.

 “What’s up, hyung?” Jongin asked, and the honorific gave Luhan slight hope for a moment.

 “Luhan’s dare is playing gay chicken with someone, and your lucky butt is on his top three list of potential candidates,” Baekhyun quickly filled the other in, smiling rather sweetly, and Luhan felt his hopes being dashed. “So, tell me, would you be available for that?”

 Jongin glanced away from Baekhyun, clearly at someone else, and even though Luhan did not look, he kind of suspected who it was anyway. And then Jongin looked over at him, apologetic smile in place.

 “I’m sorry, but I think that would be seen as cheating.”

 Of course. Luhan just nodded and told Jongin not to worry about it.

 “And so, there was only one…,” Baekhyun slowly said after Jongin had rejoined his dance partners. “Dae, baby, what is your cousin?”

 “Confident,” Jongdae immediately deadpanned, before smiling and getting up. “Let me go and check if he’s game!”

 “I guess all we can do is wait,” Baekhyun said, turning back to Luhan, and looking almost _smug_.

 Biting back a groan, Luhan simply took a sip of his drink, grimacing over the taste. He really needed to dial his complex down a little, and what did the alcohol-level of drinks have to do with manliness anyway?

 Jongdae was squatting down in front of the armchair that Minseok was sitting in, beaming up at his cousin as he seemingly explained what was going on, if Luhan could go by the frowning glances Minseok began to throw him. Then a look of disbelief took over, and Luhan was intrigued. He wanted to hear what they were saying! And he told himself it was only because his impending win or loss hung on it, as well as his completion of his dare, not anything else!

 No, Luhan did not feel something fizzing in his veins, making him almost dizzy in anticipation of Minseok’s answer, not at all. It was probably the alcohol. Yeah, that was surely it…

 After a short while, Minseok gave a nod, and then both he and Jongdae were standing up, coming closer, and Luhan swallowed.

 Well, shit.

 Before Luhan could do anything, Minseok was sitting down in front of him, cross-legged, smiling sweetly, and Luhan kind of melted. Minseok seemed like a really nice person, so maybe this would not be too bad? Wait, Luhan was supposed to touch Minseok to get him to pull away, this _was_ going to be _that_ bad-

 “Hey,” Minseok said, interrupting Luhan’s internal panicking.

 “Uh, hi,” Luhan managed to get out, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Sorry about dragging you into this, but you’re kinda the only one there is, and yeah…”

 Minseok chuckled and shrugged a little, glancing away from Luhan for a moment, before looking back at him.

 “Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind. It’s just a game, right?”

 Feeling a bit relieved, yet at the same time not, Luhan quickly nodded his head.

 This was going to be fine. They would start out slow and simple, and hopefully it would not take much for Minseok to back down. Because Luhan sure as hell was not going to back down, nope, he was winning this!

 “This is cute and all, but please, do continue on with it,” Baekhyun drawled, and Luhan sent him a glare over Minseok’s shoulder. “Remember, the loser takes the title of gay chicken, and the winner the title of manly!”

 Luhan’s eyes widened a little, because this he did not know! Well, then, he was going to show them all just how manly he was! Just watch him! This poor little shy baozi should just give in directly, because Luhan was going to give his all!

 

 Now, the thing was, Minseok was not at all awkward. A little shy, yes, but not awkward, and he was pretty good at forcing the shyness away if needed. Minseok was also not at all straight, which technically disqualified him from competing against Luhan, which Jongdae for sure knew, and Baekhyun most probably also knew.

 No, Minseok was not straight, but he found the Chinese exchange student rather cute. A rather cute confused gay, who turned into a panicked gay as soon as the topic of sexuality was brought up.

 Okay, sure, Minseok knew that Luhan was most probably bisexual, but that did not really change his confused gay status. And Minseok also knew that it most probably had to do with Luhan’s need to be as manly as possible, and that honestly lowkey pissed Minseok off.

 So, being faced with the opportunity to maybe do something about it, Minseok delegated the voice in his head telling him that this was a bad idea, and really mean against Luhan, to the back of his head, and followed Jongdae over to the circle, plopping himself down cross-legged in front of Luhan. He looked a bit taken aback, and slightly scared, but as soon as the word ‘manly’ passed Baekhyun’s lips, Luhan sat up a bit straighter, fire lightning in his eyes.

 Minseok internally sighed and tutted, this poor boy…

 

 They started out rather simple, with hands on each other’s thighs, down by their knees at first, but slowly moving them up. It was slow, but it was nice warmup, so Luhan did not mind too much.

 Not that he wanted the baozi’s hands higher up, or his own for that matter. Nu-uh, that was not it. He wanted to win!

 Then Luhan began to feel small circles being rubbed into his inner thigh, and looking down, he discovered that one of Minseok’s thumbs was massaging lightly. Not enough to really do much, but still. It was honestly more than Luhan expected.

 But he would not be bested, he would not give in!

 Instead, Luhan began to massage as well, but using both thumbs, and going in slightly bigger circles against Minseok’s thighs. They were really nice thighs, honestly, feeling supple yet strong even through the denim fabric, and Luhan lost himself a little in the sensation.

 That was, until Minseok decided to push one hand even higher on Luhan’s thigh, getting close to danger territory, before dragging it back down again, fingers digging into Luhan’s flesh, and it was just barely that Luhan managed to hold a gasp back.

 “Want to give up yet?” Minseok suddenly asked, voice lower than normal, with a sort of _teasing_ lilt to it, and if Luhan had been more present, warning bells would have rung again.

 As it was, he merely smirked and used his hands on Minseok’s thighs to pull him closer, until their knees were touching.

 “Bring it on,” he challenged, and he _knew_ it was really fucking stupid, but he did not _care_. He wanted Minseok’s hands on him- no, wait, he wanted to win!

 Placing a hand on Minseok’s hip, the other continued to massage his thigh, and now Luhan was so close that he could feel Minseok’s breath on his face. He could almost _taste_ the alcohol in it, some kind of sweet drink, and he kind of wanted to taste it for real.

 Minseok’s hands were so high up on Luhan’s thighs by now that the were just shy of the junctions between Luhan’s thighs and groin, and it felt _good_. Now, if only they could inch a little bit higher…

 The shock of the implications of that thought almost made Luhan pull back, but he managed to rein himself in at the very last moment. Mind whirring as it worked overtime, Luhan barely noticed Minseok’s hands creeping closer and closer, even as his body slowly began to wake up beneath the touch.

 Luhan wanted to kiss Minseok. It was as simple as that, but at the same time not simple at all. Luhan wanted to kiss Minseok, but Luhan was straight? Minseok was straight. Was Luhan really having a sexual awakening at this very moment?

 Minseok’s thumbs brushed dangerously close to the forming bulge, making Luhan gulp. Yes, he was very much indeed having a sexual awakening in the middle of a game of gay chicken, who would have thought?

 (At the back of his mind, Luhan could not help but wonder if the mastermind himself behind this dare could have thought, and if that was why he now was in this predicament, but he could deal with Baekhyun later - he was currently, quite literally, having his hands full of Minseok.)

 Deciding to play along, Luhan began to lean forwards. They were already both basically groping each other, neither backing down, so the only way to continue was through seeing who would back away from the kiss first.

 Or maybe not back away at all. Luhan certainly did not feel like backing away.

 So maybe it was not that surprising when Luhan found himself mere _millimeters_ away from Minseok’s lips, watching as his eyelids fluttered closed. And maybe it was not that strange that their lips soon softly touched, and Luhan’s own eyelids closed on their own accord.

 And honestly, maybe it was not at all that unexpected when Luhan’s body responded by being set aflame, liquid fire suddenly replacing the blood in his veins, everything except him and Minseok ceasing to exist.

 Minseok, his shy classmate, who was kissing him back with just as much fervor. Minseok, the boy who barely spoke unless necessary, who was now putting his legs over Luhan’s and tugging him even closer.

 Without even thinking about it, Luhan wrapped an arm around Minseok’s shoulders, still keeping his grip on his thigh, before flipping him down onto his back and swallowing the surprised little noise that slipped from Minseok’s lips. It was a strange feeling, lying like this, pressed up so intimately against another man, but Luhan found himself not minding it too much. Not minding it at all, to be honest.

 Where girls were soft and round, Minseok was hard and sharp, not so much melting against Luhan as clashing against him, bringing a whole other set of sensations to it all, and Luhan found himself wanting _more_. So, not thinking too hard about it, Luhan deepened the kiss, sinking further down into the intoxicating sweetness that was Minseok, revelling in Minseok’s firm thighs squeezing around his hips.

 “Okay, wow, let’s break this apart, shall we?” Baekhyun’s voice suddenly interrupted, and at once, Luhan was reminded where they were. Not that it made him move away from on top of Minseok, because that would probably not be the best idea, but it had him pulling back a little. “I don’t mind some exhibitionist stuff, but I’m trying to protect the kids here!”

 “You’re only two years older than the youngest at this party, Baek, don’t think you can use that as your reason,” Minseok, of all people, said with a chuckle, voice a bit raspy, and wow, was that because of Luhan? _Awesome!_ “Just say you’re flustered and go!”

 And through some kind of miracle, Baekhyun began to sputter, rosy red rising on his cheeks, and Luhan could not help but feel amazed. During the short time he had known Baekhyun, Luhan was pretty sure he had _never_ seen the other flustered, had not thought it was even a thing Baekhyun could become, always so sassy and sure in himself.

 So refreshing!

 “Shut up, hyung!” Baekhyun ended up muttering, before turning to Luhan, one eyebrow raised. “So, I guess there’s no clear winner of this, does the dare count as being completed anyway?”

 “Well, I mean, in a way I did win, didn’t I?” Luhan said, mind a bit dazed, feeling more than hearing Minseok’s chuckle.

 Baekhyun scrunched his nose up and grimaced.

 “Ew, cheesy, but whatever, do you wanna continue to play?”

 Luhan glanced down at Minseok, who looked at him with a challenging look, and there really was no hesitation for Luhan. He had come to form some theories, so time to test them out, explore some, and make conclusions!

 “I think I’ll sit out,” Luhan answered, earning himself a rather cute grin from Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah, hi? It still feels semi-strange to write XiuHan as main pairing, and not side, but whatever!  
> Also, did y'all pick up on Luhan actually sorta finding some of the boys alluring as he's looking over them, trying to decide who to challenge? Baekhyun is the first and second biggest hint at Luhan maybe not being as straight as he first claims ;) and yes, he is very much indeed dressed like from KaChing! I needed something good, and that outfit has killed me several times, so why not? The other notable ones, apart from Minseok of course, are Jongin and Kyungsoo, though Kyungsoo more than Jongin. And a little bit Yixing, but they're too good friends for that. And yes, there's something going on between Kyungsoo and Jongin... And yes, Jongdae is straight, but like Luhan suspects not at all afraid of getting very touchy-feely!  
> Aaaaaalso, very much blame a friend and Urban Dictionary for this. It's actually really fun to write fics based on shit found on UD, lol... So, please, if you find something fun, lemme know, and I might write something based on it!  
> If you enjoyed it, please let me know down in the comments, and please leave kudos as well- why do I feel like a youtuber? Anyway, please let me know what you thought about it, bye~!


End file.
